Naruto Ruby Trap
by supremebandit
Summary: Sasuke comes to Naruto's rescue, and as Madara bats the young Uchiha away, Naruto seals away the incomplete Juubi, only for Madara to trap both teens in his own seal, which leads to Lee messing up Madara's plans further, leaving Naruto and Sasuke stuck in a seal, lost through a wormhole, where will they end up?


**Alright, this idea has been in my head for some time now and I couldn't help but post it, hopefully you all find it as humorous as I try to make it.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=Naruto vs Madara=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto faced off against Madara with B at his back, he was prepared to do whatever it takes to win.

Madara moved to his right as he dodged a lightening attack from behind, and back hand the boy towards Naruto.

Naruto watched as Sasuke distracted Madara for but a second, and took advantage of that to use a sealing technique on the statue, the same technique his father used to seal half of Kurama into him.

With Kurama powering Naruto they managed to seal the incomplete, Juubi into the seal that Kurama used to dwell.

Madara watched as his plans went to shit, only to be even more pissed off when Naruto couldn't handle the power, and if Naruto blew up, he would have to deal with not one, but eight released demons.

If they survived and didn't have to reform first, which would really piss him off.

Sasuke got up as he walked next to Naruto, helping him stand as he groaned in pain, only to groan himself as he felt a tug on his stomach.

Madara was using a strange technique that was forcing both Sasuke and Naruto into a centered point.

B was forced to watch as Naruto and Sasuke shrunk, revealing a small red gem.

Madara floated down and lifted the gem to eye level, smirking at it, though he was wary of the wormhole that opened nearby due to all the power that just ripped through the space that the two teens just occupied.

Madara watched as his eyes began to see less and less, the last thing he saw, was a strange green boy jump kicking the red orb into the wormhole, shouting 'Dynamic Entry'.

Kakashi, Obito, and Gai, who all saw everything, could not remove their jaws from the ground.

B and Gyuuki were right there with them, not knowing what to do, not wanting to believe what they saw.

Madara's jaw broke off as it hit the ground, only for it to reappear, just for his new one to follow suit.

Lee actually looked self-conscious as he rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone who just caught up with Lee was wondering why everything was silent.

Madara's eyes finally regained sight from the Edo Tensai, as he stared at Lee in disbelief.

"You just single handedly destroyed everything… my plans, your friends, and you even managed to shock several legends into speechlessness. You dumbass."

Lee looked on in shock, along with everyone else.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=in the gem=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was staring at Sasuke.

"Thanks for coming to help at least."

Sasuke grunted.

"Now we just wait for Madara to throw whatever we're in into a new statue, before he summons the Juubi using us."

Naruto growled in frustration.

"I had no idea that bastard had something like this up his sleeve…"

After looking around at the red surroundings, Sasuke just shrugged.

"Might as well train and hope someone stops him from using this thing, and releases us."

Naruto nods and smiles at his brother's suggestion."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=What felt like centuries=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto and Sasuke has changed as the time flew by in their new prison.

Naruto had long ago torn the zipper off his orange and black jacket, with his black mesh shirt that was under it no longer useful, ever since they learned they couldn't die in their new home, Naruto now had just his red sage cloak on, revealing his now ripped torso, though his black pants and sandals still being in good condition due to neither aiming below the belt.

Naruto's hair had grown down his back, right to his waist, which he kept tied with a bit of string from his destroyed mesh shirt. His eyes no glowed blue, having absorbed the power of all the Bijuu a bit ago, his power reaching levels that rivaled what only Madara was capable of dreaming of. His whisker marks barely visible, he now had eight voices in his head.

Sasuke, like Naruto, was now more powerful, with training with Naruto, Sasuke used his skill to keep up with him, barely reaching half of what the blond possessed, but after awakening his Sharingan fully, having mastered it to a level even Madara didn't know exist.

Without the DNA of the Senju, he didn't have the Rinnegan, but he did now have use of several techniques he saw all three of his relatives use, including the perfect Susanoo, as Madara called it.

Sasuke kept his hair short with a kunai he had, but his black Kimono styled shirt, was now torn enough, that it revealed more of his muscled torso than his old white shirt did.

Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously, only for the Uchiha to glare back, both slowly pulling their fists back, before launching them forward, Naruto holding his hand flat, as Sasuke keeping his as a fist.

"I win…"

Neither appeared very excited, after what felt like centuries, while they couldn't age, they also couldn't deteriorate, leaving them nothing to do after hitting the top of physical conditioning, they both also couldn't become more powerful if they found the secret of life.

"Have you thought of anything different than this to do yet?"

After countless years of training, and then beating the living shit out of each other, they have done everything from trying new looks, which didn't last long with how little they had.

And after a while, everything became boring, though now they were both more pissed off at Madara and Obito, neither having been immortal, so neither knew the pain it caused, and both now knew how mentally troubled Orochimaru was.

Boredom was a fate worse than death.

Suddenly, their prison shook.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=outside the prison=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The gem landed in the middle of nowhere, and sat there, for millennia, up until a man found it and decided to sell it.

The little red gem traveled all around the world, passing from the hands of royalty, beggars, bandits and thieves, it was even placed on a statue.

The small gem had seen everything from dirt to velvet cloth, been kissed by many people, from the cutest little girl, to the fattest and greasiest man.

Until a certain Hyuuga girl found it on a dusty store shelf, the red gem not shining as brightly as it might have.

Hiashi watched as his daughter gazed dazedly at a red gem, trapped within a gold cage, hung on a silver chain.

Hiashi bought the gem, as it was nearing Hinata's birthday, and he had yet to buy one for her.

Several days later, the Kumo ambassador would be coming for the peace signing, and he would be forced to place the caged bird seal upon his nephew.

Hinata was excited as she showed her mother her new necklace, as well as showing her cousin, and even offering to let him wear it, which he politely refused.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=day of Kumo's attempt at kidnapping Hinata=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hinata was scared as she wished for help, her new necklace, which she fell asleep wearing, still not getting over the excitement of getting it.

She was now under the arm of a strange and bad smelling man, as he carried her away from her room, and out of her home, away from her family, as she cried for help.

The Kumo ambassador continued to smirk, but stopped after a flash of light.

Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock, as a Kumo shinobi and a young Hyuuga stared at them in shock.

Both recognizing a kidnapping when they saw it, Sasuke decided to activate Tsukuyomi, trapping the man in his own world.

Naruto caught the Hyuuga as someone shouted at them from behind.

Hiashi watched as the kidnapper collapsed after being stared at by a dark haired man, as the blond man caught his daughter.

"Who are you?"

Naruto and Sasuke turn to look at the man behind them, only to stare in shock, and look at the young girl in Naruto's arms, and realize she looked like a young Hinata.

Hinata stared at the two powerful looking men who saved her as she noticed the man who tried to kidnap her was shaking on the ground, almost as if he was traumatized.

Naruto looked at who he knew was Hiashi.

"I am but one man who is always there as a hero, and this is my sidekick."

Naruto was silenced by Sasuke as he hit him upside his head.

"Idiot. If anything, your my sidekick."

"Are you kidding me? I have way more power than you."

"But I have twice as much skill and at least ten times more intelligence."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, and was about ready to punch him, when Hinata asked them not to fight, which lead to Naruto being unable to hit Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"What?"

"I can't hit you."

Both of them, looked at Hinata, Naruto setting her down, both bending down to look her in the eye.

Hiruzen showed up with several other shinobi, some even being Uchiha, and even one chunin by the name of Anko, all arriving in time to hear the blonde's request to the young girl.

"Tell us to do something."

Anko deciding to help, rushed up to the girl and whispered into her ear. Hinata nodded as she made Anko's request.

"P-p-please, um, please give each-o-o-other a h-h-hug."

Naruto and Sasuke both just looked at Anko, as she frowned at Hinata.

"I said to have them sensually remove the other's coats."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her as they were both actually hugging.

"But that sounds dirty…"

Anko just looked at the girl.

"Exactly."

Hiashi sighed as he walked forward to retrieve his daughter, both Naruto and Sasuke sighing as they turned into a red mist which swirled into the red gem.

Hiashi looked to Hiruzen as the aged Hokage spoke.

"Visit my office in the morning, let young Hinata rest, and we will talk about it then.

Nodding, Hiashi led Hinata back to her room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Omake what Sasuke showed the kidnapper=-=-=-=-=-=

The Kumo nin looked around as he saw Sasuke in front of him.

"For the next three days, I shall show you a fraction of the headache I have had to deal with for the past who knows how long.

The man suddenly began hearing music as he watched a strange scene unfold before him.

"Weird AL Yankovic: Everything You Know is Wrong"

And he decided it wasn't a bad video, only for it to replay, again and again, and after the sixtieth time through, Sasuke whispered to him.

"Seventy-one hours, Fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go."

The man screamed, as he watched the clip again and again and again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=

**There is nothing wrong with Weird al, I enjoy his songs greatly, but after listening to them over and over, I have a headache, and I have also been draining myself dry from writing all night long, so I am sorry for the lousy omake, as well as the short chapter, next will be better I promise.**


End file.
